Stuck
by Lillie Nicole
Summary: After the Institute is destroyed by demons, the Shadowhunters, along with Simon and Magnus Bane, are moved to a similar Institute - in Glass City, since a new law was passed that Downworlders were allowed there - what kind of stuff will happen? Funny? Dangerous? Romantic? All of those!
1. Chapter 1

**Real quick stuff here. I don't own the rights to anything in the series, I have not read the whole series yet, this might have spoilers, and... Chairman Meow. KTHXBAI.**

Isabelle handed Clary two huge suitcases, and watched, doing absolutely nothing, as Clary dragged them up the steps with deafening thumps. With a huff, she threw the two suitcases on the bed. She felt the stele in her pocket and felt that she should have Marked herself with a strength Rune before dragging her "borrowed" suitcases upstairs.

Suddenly Clary felt cold hands behind her, on her bare arms. She shrieked and one cold hand covered her mouth. She whirled around and smacked her angel-faced (and haired) assailant in the face.

Jace cupped his cheek in his hands. Clary herself turned bright red. "Sorry."

"You should have given me a warning," said Jace.

"Yes," Clary said sarcastically, "I'll give you a ring when you try to molest me and I'm not paying attention."

Jace snickered and took his hands off his face. Clary noticed a still-black _iratze _on his arm, and that explained the red hand mark already disappearing from his pale face. His gold eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of Clary's bedroom.

"Where have you been?" Jace asked nonchalantly.

"I've been packing," Clary huffed. Jace raised a perfect blonde eyebrow at the flat suitcases. Isabelle had thrown a few things in there for Clary, stuff that Clary didn't have that Isabelle thought was a "necessity". Clary flushed at the thought, although she didn't exactly know why.

"_Trying _to pack," Clary corrected herself for Jace's sake.

"What are you _trying _to pack, then?" Jace inquired.

"I don't know, maybe some _clothes_," Clary grumbled. She unzipped the suitcases and stared in horror at what awaited her in one. She balled the stuff up in her fists.

"Oh, so now you're _unpacking_," Jace observed. "May I see?"

Clary smiled stupidly and felt embarrassed. "No, you may not."

Clary aimed for the trash can across the room; if she could throw the balled-up stuff into the garbage fast enough, maybe Jace wouldn't notice. She launched the clothes across the room, and her plan went horribly.

The clothes - or what little cloth it was - flattened out and lay on the floor. Jace exploded into a hysterical laugh, leaving Clary standing there like a complete idiot.

"Isabelle packed you _lingerie?" _He exclaimed between fits of laughter. Clary buried her face in her hands and walked blindly in the direction of her closet.

Clary slowly removed her hands from her eyes and saw Jace examining it like he were a critic at the art museum. Clary wondered what he'd say.

"Why would you unpack these?" He asked in mock curiosity. "They're quite lacy."

Clary stared into her closet, determined not to let out a nervous laugh. Instead she carefully took her green cloak off the hanger - the one Luke had gotten her before they went to Glass City - and neatly folded it up. She placed it lightly, as if she were placing a newborn baby in their crib, in the suitcase. She turned, and Jace was now holding the lacy undergarments.

"Too red, though," he said. "Blends in with your hair. And might I add, your face."

Clary didn't know if it was possible to be able to blush even redder than she was, but she might've just achieved that. She went to folding more important clothes, then just throwing in non-important stuff like sweats and graphic t-shirts Simon had gotten her. Eventually both suitcases were bulging with clothes, and sadly the red lingerie made its reappearance in the suitcase, Jace still trying to keep a straight face. Clary wondered how much more she'd blush when Jace was in earshot of Isabelle. Or Simon. Clary shuddered.

Clary lifted the suitcases up, dropping them immediately. Jace easily scooped them up like they weighed no more than a child.

"Why do you have to leave me?" Magnus asked Alec, putting on a glittery pouty-face.

"You were the one who decided not to go," Alec answered indifferently.

"Yes. The Nephilim churches scare me quite a bit. And you know what scares me more? That damn cat Church. I swear he ate Chairman Meow."

"Church isn't that big."

"You just haven't seen Church compared to Chairman Meow. And you never will because the blue cat probably ate my kitty!" Magnus was quite distraught. Alec awkwardly patted his shoulder.

"Feel free to come, if you want," Alec finally said.

Magnus perked up. "On one condition. We share a-"

"Room, okay. Bed, no."

"Can we change that to a maybe?"

"No."

Magnus rolled his eyes. "Oh, _fine. _Just give me a few minutes to pack."

"We don't have all _day _here," said Alec, clearly giving Magnus an invite to use magic.

Magnus grinned and beside him appeared three glittering suitcases. This time is was Alec's turn to roll his eyes.

"Izzy should be here soon," Alec said with a sigh, plopping down on the couch.

Clary watched as Isabelle easily loaded all the suitcases into the back before shutting the trunk with ease, and not one single protest from a suitcase wedged in between the trunk and the seats.

"Can't we go get Simon, not just wait? He's taking forever," Isabelle complained as she turned the engine on. Right after her complaint, Clary heard an impatient knock at her frost-covered window. She swung the door open. Simon hopped in, squeezing himself between Clary and Jace, getting a glare from Jace and an eye-roll from Clary.


	2. Chapter 2

For Clary, the car ride to Magnus' was torture. Everyone had made a joke out of Isabelle's courteous lingerie packing. Three times Jace made innuendos so dirty Clary felt Simon, wedged between her and Jace, was about to rake his eyeballs out. Even though he loved Isabelle more than Clary now, he was still Clary's best friend and like her brother. Honestly Jace's comments were enough to make Clary rake her own eyes out, although that wouldn't really do anything with hearing. Raking ears off would pose a bit more of a challenge.

When they pulled up at Magnus', Jace pulled Clary into the backseat, away from Simon, so they could make room for the two others. Simon swiftly climbed up front and while they waited for the two boys to leave, they held hands. Clary was happy, not jealous. Simon had found someone he loved. Although she still felt a bit of protectiveness when Isabelle and Simon started to get "intimate", but it was just in a big-sibling kind of way. Although she couldn't say much because that's how Simon had felt when Jace started kissing Clary. Clary tried to avoid kissing Jace in front of Simon when she could; the same could not be said for Jace.

Magnus, in his glitter-fied glory, stepped into the car. He gave a sparkly wave to Clary and Jace. Alec loaded in next. They were pulling out when Simon asked an odd question to Alec and Magnus.

"Have you guys ever kissed?"

Alec went beet red. Magnus, on the other hand, smiled slyly.

"Why?" Alec asked, obviously trying to avoid anything romantic in front of the rest of the group.

"He wants to know so he'll know what it'll be like when he tries to make a move on me," said Jace, "sorry vampire. But I'm taken."

"I wouldn't kiss you in a million years," Simon said.

"Even if Clary's life depended on it?"

"Well..."

"So you _do _want to kiss me. Hear that, Izzy? You gotta whip your boyfriend into place."

Clary knew using her in a silly argument between Simon and Jace was silly, but Jace's endless nags at Simon had gotten so far past annoying it got to be funny.

"How long 'til the portal, Izzy?" Alec asked.

Clary froze. "Portal?"

Alec nodded. "Oops. Was it supposed to be a surprise?"

"Ugh!" Clary exclaimed. "I promised Mom and Luke I'd call, but looks like..."

"Don't worry about it, Clary," Isabelle said from the driver's seat. "We'll be there plenty early for the wedding, y'know."


	3. Chapter 3

Just a few months ago on Clary's eighteenth birthday, Luke had announced that he and Jocelyn were engaged. The last time Clary went to Idris and Luke came, uninvited, before they left, Luke and Matis went to a crummy store off the outskirts of Alicante. Luke came back with a multicoloured gemstone native to Idris, on a silver band. Of course Clary didn't know. He kept the ring and the box pretty well hidden, even Jace didn't notice on the way home. Clary thought that Sebastian had a hunch, but if he did, he said nothing. Everything seemed to fit now, Sebastian was the brother Clary had always yearned for, and Jace and Clary had no similar DNA whatsoever, opening Jace up to so many more jokes that made Simon cringe.

Luke said that they'd have the wedding in Idris, where he and Jocelyn were staying at Matis' old house. After she died, Luke bought the house for when he and Jocelyn came to visit. They invited Simon, Jace, and Clary to stay, but didn't say anything to the others. Clary was, indeed, grateful for that. There was only enough room in the house, and who knows what kind of stuff would happen with a gay, flamboyant warlock and two harsh Shadowhunters and their little brother. Everyone would still be attending the wedding, of course, Isabelle became Jocelyn's best friend with wedding planning and dress-shopping. Clary, too, tagged along to help, but she was still thankful for Isabelle's constant nagging on how something needed to be something else and always pulling Jocelyn away for something else so Clary had time for Jace and Simon. Of course, when Isabelle wasn't planning with Jocelyn she was asking for decoration opinions and bridesmaid dress shopping for Clary, and of course Jace tagged along for that, he even picked a few dresses that Luke and Jocelyn didn't exactly approve of. He would disappear for moments then come back with skimpy, tight dresses that just went down to the top half of Clary's thigh. Then, Magnus suddenly appeared and "glitter-fied" some of the dresses Luke and Jocelyn actually liked, pouting when Clary said, "Too much glitter."

Some time in Clary's thoughts the car stopped. Magnus skipped out of the car in a cloud of glitter, leaving sparkles on the leather seat. Simon, Alec, Jace, and Clary got out, unloading their suitcases while Isabelle drove into some kind of parking spot. Clary popped open the suitcases' handles and dragged them down the rocky, bumpy pathway.

The glamour was extremely high, and Clary had to blink a few times and imagine peeling back the glamour to reveal to true underneath. This was almost a complete replica of the Institute. Clary almost felt at home.

Jace tapped Clary's shoulder. "Earth to Clary. Clary."

Clary blinked and shook her head. "Oh. Yeah?"

"Are you going to be camping out here, or would you like to go in?" Jace asked.

Clary smiled sheepishly. "Sorry, it just reminds me of the old Institute."

"Well, then, you'll be right at home." Jace pulled in front of Clary, leading her in. Clary was surprised at how identical they were, with just a few other minor adjustments. There were more skylights and windows, and things were a lot less worn. A lot of things looked brand-new, whereas in the other Institute things were worn and chipped. There was a giant foyer with stairs leading up to the bedrooms, and that reminded Clary a lot more like the Penhallow's house nearby, where Aline was living.

Clary grimaced at the thought of Aline, who was making out with Jace when Clary had walked in on them just a few years ago. Clary was furious even before Jace shouted things at her that she knew he didn't mean now, but she didn't at the time.

"Your room," Jace said with a sweep of his arm, opening a wooden door.

Clary's room looked like it was _made _for her. One wall was entirely glass, and an art easel was in front of it, like how there was a similar layout in Clary's old apartment. A bed with a hand-made quilt with an oak headboard. It was pressed against the wall almost hastily because there was so much other things in there. A couch, desk, endless bookshelves and other shelves with art supplies.

"Isabelle went decor shopping. She thought you might like a few mundane supplies. The art store here and all their supplies takes some getting used to. Some faeries put faerie dust in the tubes which makes you do weird stuff. Isabelle got a whiff of one when we visited quite a while ago and she tried to make out with Alec."

Clary snorted. "Interesting."

"Maybe she still has that tube for you. Maybe if I locked us both in a room..."

"Jace."

"Just a thought."

"Yes, because we don't kiss enough."

"That's what many girls have said to me, minus the sarcasm, mind you."

Clary rolled her eyes. She threw the suitcases on her bed and unzipped them. "I'm gonna unpack. You should go unpack too."

"If you wanted me to leave, you could've just asked," Jace said with a smirk.

"Like I would ever want you to leave," Clary replied. "I'll be here. It's not like I'm ditching you or anything."

Jace tucked a strand of Clary's hair behind her ear. "Okay."

Jace left in quick strides and Clary began to hang up her clothes.

Jace slipped his favourite leather jacket on a hanger and shoved the hanger in the closet. The one side of his jacket slipped off. How did Isabelle hang up all her sweaters and shirts so easily? This was Jace's fifth try getting his jacket on the hanger. Jace tried with a hanger made for pants, placing foam between the jacket and hanger so the hanger wouldn't make imprints in the leather. Good enough.

There was a swift knock at his door and the vampire strode in, his face half-scared and half-determined.

"What do you need?" Jace asked coldly. "If you're trying to get in my pants, it won't work. That's Clary's job now."

Jace could feel the tension and he smiled at his well thought-out play. Simon's face became confused, and half-worried.

"You haven't actually..." he trailed off.

Jace wiped the smirk off his face. "No. Not yet. I'm trying."

Simon cringed. "I heard about the paint."

Jace chuckled.

"You'd seriously drug Clary to try to get her... you know?"

"No, it was a joke. Which it seems you cannot separate from seriousness."

"You sounded pretty serious."

"Why were you eavesdropping, anyways, and why are you making my room smell like death?" Jace asked. "I didn't even bring any air freshener with me, and my 'no vampires allowed' sign is still in my suitcase."

Simon glared at him. "This is important."

"What? I still think you're trying to make a move on me."

"Stop with that nonsense, okay? There's a _Ravener _outside the Institute."


	4. Chapter 4

Clary was already on the Ravener's tail. She had had enough of the creatures, the first demon she'd ever encountered. She threw her seraph blade at the demon, making him cry out in agony. Swiftly she yanked it back out.

The demon began to totter, leaning to the side. "Simon!" Clary shrieked. "Get out!"

Simon swiftly appeared beside Clary while Alec's arrows pelted the beast. He shrieked like a dying dinosaur, like in one of the reenactment videos Simon and Clary watched in 5th grade. When the demon was on its side, Jace stuck one of his blades in the creature's ribcage. With a cry, the demon withered away.

"How did that even _happen_?" Clary demanded. "It's barely even nighttime! The sun is still high!"

"We think he had some kind of protection, Clary," Simon said. "I spoke to Jace on the way out. We were both quite confused.

"Everyone's okay, though, right? No bites?" Clary's eyes swept the group, making sure no one was injured.

"We're fine, Clary," Magnus said. He had, indeed, helped, enchanting Alec's arrows with a blue fire.

Clary sighed. "This is exhausting."

Jace nodded. "We know. Now, who's making dinner? Or are we ordering Chinese?"

"They have _Chinese _take-out?" Clary asked incredulously.

"Idris has _everything_," Jace said. "After there was a protest, anyway."

Jace cut into his Mu Shu pork, devouring it like an animal who hadn't eaten for days. Clary slowly dug into her bowl of noodles. Alec was struggling with his chopsticks, with Magnus showing him the ropes.

"You don't _have _to use the chopsticks, Alec," Isabelle said with a roll of her eyes.

"Magnus has _tons _of experience," Alec insisted. "Seven-hundred _years. _I want to learn how to use chopsticks, dammit."

Isabelle snorted. "Okay, good luck with that."

Simon sat with them, quietly sipping at a tin flask. Clary didn't even pretend to notice when Simon swiftly wiped away a drop of red liquid on his lips. Clary could see his fangs pushing out from under his skin. They weren't hard to miss, actually. Especially when he was slowly drinking out of the flask, sometimes he would involuntarily flash his pointed teeth.

Clary turned back to her noodles, but she didn't seem to have much of an appetite anymore. She took small sips of her cold water, washing down her throat.

Simon carefully screwed the lid back on his flask. At the same time, Isabelle placed her utensils on her empty plate. Clary sneakily watched as she and Simon exchanged glances. Simon quickly got up and with vampire speed, grabbed Isabelle's arm and pulled her away.

"Kinky," Jace commented.

"It's not," Clary protested.

"Will be, though. I bet you a million bucks," Jace said with a smirk. Clary actually felt a bit of embarrassment for Simon, in a weird way, a vampire sixteen year old already _doing it _with Clary's other friend.

"Do you _have _to look at it that way, Jace?" Alec asked. He was pretty much as embarrassed for Isabelle as Clary was for Simon. Jace made comments like that so offhandedly it was almost sickening.

"I agree with Alec. I mean, you can't really say that when you're trying to get kinky with Clary," Magnus said indifferently.

Alec cracked up, almost stabbing his chopstick into the table when he banged his fists to the table in a fit of hysterical laughter. Clary tensed and flushed, and Jace remained perfectly calm.

"Well, Clary did pack lingerie," Jace said.

Clary buried her face in her hands. "I was all for throwing it out." Her voice was muffled through her hands. "But you threw it back in."

Jace chuckled and ate the last few pieces of his mu shu pork. Clary forced a few more noodles down, but she was too embarrassed to do any more talking.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! I just found out there's another fanfic title "Stuck". I found this out today and I am not trying to copy. The story is a TVD story. This obviously is not.**

Isabelle opened her eyes and watched the ceiling spin around. The three lights on the ceiling fan looked like there were six instead. She felt drained and tired. That had never happened when she was in bed with anybody, and she had had her fair share of guys, no matter how Supernatural. Although she had never been in bed with any vampire other than Simon.

Isabelle sat up and she had to steady herself as her world made an alarming shift. She saw Simon sitting on the floor, his shirt off and his hands in his curly hair.

"Simon?" Isabelle asked softly. He turned to her, his eyes full of regret and apology.

"Simon, what's the matter?" Isabelle pressed.

"How hurt are you?" He asked, and it sounded like he was fighting to say the words.

"Hurt? What?"

"How sick do you feel?"

"I'm kind of dizzy, but... Simon, what on _earth _are you talking about?" Isabelle, frankly, was worried for Simon. Why was he so paranoid?

"Feel the right side of your neck."

With a shaky hand, Isabelle ran two fingers over her neck, the right side. There were two holes punctured in her skin. Her hand dropped.

"I'm... so sorry," Simon said weakly. "I... it had never happened before, and... I just lost control."

Isabelle slowly and cautiously got off the bed, yanking the quilt off the bed and around her body. She faced Simon, bringing her arms around his neck. He tensed, slowly pulling away.

"No," Isabelle shook her head. "Stop moping around. I'm okay. Really."

Simon looked solemn. "Isabelle, really, I'm..."

Isabelle tangled her hands in Simon's curls. "Save it, Simon. I'm fine."

Then she kissed him. At first he didn't respond, he was just frozen. But hesitantly he started to kiss her back. Isabelle felt a sudden bit of pressure from under Simon's lips. Immediately Simon ripped himself out of her grip, leaping across the room, behind Isabelle's couch. He was breathing heavily, although he didn't have to. Fear plastered his face.

"Simon, please. I'm fine."

"No. No! Can't you see that I've hurt you? God, I can't do _anything _right!"

"Simon, this is nothing new."

"Not this way! Yeah, we've been in bed tons of times, but... I don't know! Just... _ugh!_"

Isabelle managed a faint smile. "It's okay Simon. I'm going to get some breakfast. Do you want to come?"

Simon looked at her incredulously. "You don't _hate _me?"

Isabelle groaned. "Come _on, _Simon. No, I'm not."

Simon shook his head, and Isabelle saw him cry, for the first time. She didn't thing vampires as young as Simon could cry. She knew vampires didn't produce any body oils - that's why so many of them got away as mass murderers and bank robbers - but tears only came after fifty years or so. Simon still couldn't say "God" without it sounding like he was choking on a piece of food in his throat. A single tear rolled down his face. It was thick and ruby red, and it stained his face after it landed in his outstretched, pale palm. His hand turned to a fist and he looked at Isabelle pleadingly.

"Ugh. You know what, screw it, Simon. If you're gonna mope, do it. I guess there's nothing I can do to stop it." Isabelle got up and steadied herself while her double vision wore off. She reached for something to slip over her bare body when the blanket slipped onto the floor. She blushed and hastily pulled on the nightgown.

Simon watched as Isabelle stalked out of her room. He put on his Guns 'n' Roses t-shirt from yesterday, yanking his jeans up and doing up the button. He was so angry at himself. He felt, mentally, pissed off, but he physically felt like he was walking on air. Shadowhunter blood seemed even better than a human's, and as Isabelle's blood coursed through his veins it was like Simon could run ten marathons and compete in a weight lifting competition all while carrying a stack of ten books on his head.

Simon hopped out from behind the couch and left the stupid room. He went to his usual brooding spot, a hide-y hole with a clean view of the dining area.

He saw Isabelle walk down the stairs. She was combing her hair over to the right side of his neck where he had bitten her. Simon couldn't help but look at her; she was really hot. Eric and the other bandmates would probably stare at Isabelle's butt all day.

Simon, embarrassed, tore his eyes away.


	6. Chapter 6

Jace knew it immediately. Something was wrong.

Isabelle was nervously combing her hair to the side, and it wasn't in a braid or ponytail like it usually was in the morning. She had deep circles under her eyes, darker and more prominent than usual. Her skin seemed leeched of its colour, it was as white as snow. She gave Jace a warning glare when she caught him examining her case. Probably thought he was checking her out, which he definitely wasn't. Isabelle was like Jace's sister.

"Where's everyone else?" Isabelle said, her voice like poison, but it didn't sound like it was on purpose.

"Clary's in bed. Magnus and Alec are still in bed too... singular, by the way," Jace said with a nod. He licked his dry lips. "Where's Simon?"

Isabelle's eyes glinted with something... sadness? Or was it anger? Jace could never read Isabelle like he could read Clary. "Still asleep, I guess."

"You _guess_? So he's either sleeping or bull-riding? You're just not sure."

Isabelle's eyes narrowed at him. "Can it, Jace."

Jace, unlike usual, did. Because Isabelle seemed ticked off and if he angered her, he'd probably cut into tiny pieces and then fed to Chairman Meow, if he ever made a reappearance.

Isabelle was about to speak when Jace heard someone come down the stairs. Jace turned, and saw Clary slowly making her way down. Jace's heart fluttered, sometimes skipping a beat. He could her the blood pound in his ears.

"Morning," Clary called. She cleared her throat. She stood at the end of the staircase. Jace held his hands in fists in case he needed to pound himself in the chest if his heart started to falter from all the work it was doing.

"Morning," Isabelle called grumpily. Jace calmed himself. "Hey."

Clary smiled a bit. "Hey." She walked over to Jace and sat beside him. Not being able to stop himself, he swiftly pecked her on the cheek. Clary's cheeks turned red and Jace smiled, pleased with himself.

Suddenly there was a loud thump. Clary and Jace flew out of their seats. They relaxed when they saw Simon, crouched on the ground.

"Planning on serving heart attack for breakfast, Lewis?" Jace asked.

"A la mode," Simon grumbled.

Jace's eyes flickered to Isabelle, and she was looking pleadingly at Simon.

"What is it?" Jace inquired. "Isabelle, are you pregnant?"

Isabelle shot Jace a look. "_No_, Jace. Butt out."

"Well, tell me then," Jace insisted. "Simon, are _you _pregnant?"

"That makes no sense," Simon said.

"Well, indeed it does," Jace began. "I'm-"

"We get it." Isabelle put her hands on Simon's shoulders, and that's when Jace saw a small circular mark poking out from under her hair...

In the blink of an eye, Jace was up. He yanked Isabelle's hair back. "Ow, Jace!" She protested.

Clary gasped. On Isabelle's neck were two, small blemishes. Simon had bitten her.


	7. Chapter 7

"What the _hell _did you do, bloodsucker?" Jace demanded, trying to keep a calm front. It wasn't really working.

"It wasn't my _choice_," Simon answered. "I hate myself too, Jace."

"You _better_," Jace snarled. "Because if Isabelle allowed me two, I'd stake you right now."

"Jace..." Clary began. "Please."

Jace immediately calmed down, his heart aflutter. He nodded.

"I really am fine, Jace," Isabelle told him. "It's just Simon. He's beating himself up for it."

Jace sighed. "If you say so, Isabelle."

Jace caught Clary's nervous eyes flick over to Simon. Immediately he knew that in that moment, Clary was suddenly afraid of her best friend.

Clary saw Jace's worried gaze at her and she got up immediately, running up the stairs.

"What was that?" Simon asked.

"I'll go talk to her," Isabelle assured the two.

Jace shook his head. "No, I will."

With that, he left the room, bolting up the stairs after Clary.

* * *

Clary shut the door behind her with a click. She sat down on her bed, then shifted to lying down. She brought her sketchpad up from under her bed and began to sketch.

On days like today, when Clary was sad, or worried, sometimes she'd let her mind free and whatever she began to draw, she'd finish. She found herself drawing two people.

It was in the first three scratches of the strong face with high cheekbones and gleaming eyes. Then it was more beside him, a girl, quite shorter with curly hair.

Why was Clary drawing herself and Jace? She didn't know, she just kept going. She finished Jace first, easily too. But a self-portrait was harder. She had only ever seen herself in mirrors, or photos. Her own face wasn't branded into her brain like Jace's was. So she tried as hard as she could.

Halfway through drawing there was a knock on her door. Clary was surprised by it, and her pencil made an unplanned scratch across the paper.

"Come in," she muttered. She hoped it wasn't Simon. She was still kind of afraid of Simon and what he did to Isabelle.

Jace walked in. He gave Clary a smile. "What are you drawing?"

"More like what _was _I drawing," Clary murmured. She closed her sketchbook and slid it under her bed.

"I'm sorry. Did I disturb you?" Jace asked politely.

Clary shook her head, redness flooding her cheeks, her heart skipping a beat. "Never," she answered firmly.

Jace chuckled and sat at the edge of her bed, turned to the side so Clary's head was against his leg. She pulled herself up, and suddenly Jace pulled Clary into his arms.

Clary was taken by surprise. Jace's arms were wrapped around her waist. She raised her arms around his neck.

Jace looked her in the eyes. "I thought you were afraid."

"Afraid of who? What?" Clary asked.

"Simon," Jace responded.

Clary shrugged. "Well, I don't know. One day everyone's your friend, then they're trying to-"

Then she was cut off abruptly. Jace's mouth was against hers, hard and fierce. He cupped Clary's face in his hands. Clary kissed him back, her hands against his chest. Jace's kisses were softer now, but still demanding. She felt Jace's hands at the buttons of her shirt. "Can I?" He whispered against her mouth.

Clary's heart almost stopped. Finally she nodded. "Yeah." She unzipped Jace's jacket, never stopping kissing him.


End file.
